Denial 4 Pt 1
by kenpogirl
Summary: As Callie and Erica's wedding approaches, will it be a smooth trip to the altar, or...?


**Disclaimer : **As per usual, I DO NOT own the show or the characters. That honor belongs to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

**Author's Note : **So, have you mental giants who let Brooke Smith slip through your fingers seen the error of your ways yet????? Well, here's another taste of how good it could have been.

**Denial - Part 4 – **

**Scene 1**

It is the day before Callie and Erica's wedding. Early morning finds the lovers still asleep in bed with Callie lying cozily in Erica's arms. At 7:00 a.m., the alarm goes off and both women slowly stir and awaken from their slumber.

**CALLIE **(groggily lifting her head from where it rests in the crook of Erica's neck and propping herself up on one elbow)** : ** "Hey, baby. Wow. I had the weirdest dream last night. I dreamt that we were engaged and that it was the day before our wedding and…" (jokingly looks at her own left ring finger as well as Erica's with an exaggerated gasp) "Oh, my God!"

**ERICA **(chuckling) **: **"Funny, babe."

**CALLIE **(chuckling, leaning in for a good-morning kiss)** : **"Did you sleep ok?"

**ERICA : **"Like a rock. You?"

**CALLIE : **"Like a baby. I always sleep well after we…"

Callie raises an eyebrow with a lascivious smirk and both women laugh knowingly. Callie leans in for another kiss, then leans back and looks at Erica quizzically as she rests her head in her hand.

**CALLIE **(getting lost in Erica's blue eyes, whispering gently)** : **"You're amazing, you know that? You're strong enough to move a 50 pound box across the apartment, but you're so gentle with me. Takes my breath away."

Erica smiles and diverts her eyes as she begins to blush. Callie laughs and kisses Erica's cheek soundly.

**CALLIE **(laughing victoriously)** : **"And once again I have made the great Erica Hahn, the cardio-goddess herself, blush like a schoolgirl just by complimenting her on her prowess in bed."

**ERICA **(clearing her throat, embarrassed)** : **"_Anyway_… we better get up, baby. We have a lot to do today."

**CALLIE **(smiling, joking)** : **"Oh, you're no fun." (starting to get up) "Allright, spoil-sport. Let's go."

An hour later, the couple has showered and had breakfast and is now headed out the door.

**ERICA **(gathering her coat and bag, she calls over her shoulder to Callie as she heads towards the front door) : "Honey, did you get the addresses of all the places we have to go today?"

**CALLIE **(gathering her own coat and purse) **: **"Yeah, babe. Right here. We're set. Let's hit it."

Erica opens the front door and stops dead in her tracks as she looks upon an older blonde, blue-eyed couple standing there, obviously getting ready to knock just before the door was opened. Callie, oblivious, almost walks into Erica from behind before realizing that Erica has stopped walking.

**ERICA **(shocked, but voice flat as she addresses the older couple) **: **"What are you doing here?"

**BLONDE WOMAN : **"Erica Hahn, is that any way to speak to your parents?"

Callie's jaw drops upon hearing the last two words.

**ERICA **(shifting uncomfortably)** : **"I just didn't expect to see you here, mother."

**MRS. HAHN : **"I know, but we had to come see you and I'm sure you know why. We didn't appreciate having to hear about your wedding second hand."

**ERICA **(with a hint of bitterness as she looks back and forth between her parents)** : **"You heard about the wedding. Great. Well, need I even ask what you have to say about it?"

**MR. HAHN **(stoically)** : **"No, I suppose that you have a fairly good idea of what we have to say about it."

**ERICA **(irritably)** : **"Then you know why I didn't tell you. So, why are you here?"

**MRS. HAHN : **"Erica…"

**ERICA **(shaking her head in frustration)** : **"Mother, father, if you came here to try to talk me out of getting married, you've wasted your time." (bringing Callie closer and putting her arm around the Latina's shoulders) "See this woman? This is Callie. She's the most wonderful woman in the world, I am madly in love with her, and I'm the luckiest woman in the world because she's accepted my proposal. I'm sorry you can't accept that and be a part of our wedding, but I'm not changing my mind. We're getting married tomorrow, even if I have to do it without my parents. Period. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a lot to do today." (taking her arm off of Callie's shoulders and reaching for her hand) "Come on, baby. We need to get going."

Erica and Callie step out of the door and Erica locks it. Then the younger couple starts to walk away hand-in-hand as Mrs. Hahn calls out to them.

**MRS. HAHN : **"We'll be at the Four Seasons if you want to talk to us."

Erica continues to lead Callie away giving no indication that she's heard her mother, but Callie ventures a look back at her would-be mother-in-law before they turn the corner and are out of sight. Once outside of the building, Callie can hear Erica sniffling and notes that her favorite pair of blue eyes is moist with tears. The brunette stops walking and pulls her lover to her.

**CALLIE **(gently) : "Hey, baby, wait. Wait. Come here." (taking Erica in her arms and searching her face) "That had to be hard for you. Are you ok?"

**ERICA **(still sniffling) : "Yeah. Yeah. I'm ok." (shaking her head) "I wish my parents could understand. I'd love for them to be at our wedding, but… I knew that they'd react this way so I didn't bother to tell them. I knew they'd just try to talk me out of it to" (dramatically) "protect the family name." (frowning) "It's so stupid."

**CALLIE **(sympathetically) : "I'm so sorry, baby."

Callie holds Erica closer in her arms and showers her with kisses.

**ERICA **(gently)** : **"It's ok. The important thing is that I have you. Nothing else matters."

**CALLIE **(whispering in Erica's ear as she holds the blonde close)** : **"I love you."

**ERICA **(nodding)** : **"I love you, too, sweetheart."

Callie looks into Erica's eyes and caresses her cheek. Erica leans in and gives her fiancée a gentle kiss.

**ERICA **(resigned)** : **"Come on. We have to get all this stuff done. We better get moving."

The pair reluctantly lets go of each other and gets into Erica's car.

___________________________________Scene 2___________________________________

Ten hours later, Erica and Callie have run numerous errands and made a trip out to the airport. Now they are showing Addison Montgomery into their apartment.

**ERICA **(smiling)** : **"Well, this is it. Home sweet home."

**ADDISON **(looking around the room, suitcase in tow) : "Wow! Nice digs, Er."

**ERICA **(still smiling)** : **"Thanks. Well, you can leave your suitcase there while I give you the tour. Are you thirsty? Do you want something to drink while I show you around?"

**ADDISON : **"Soda sounds good. Thanks."

**ERICA : **"One soda coming up." (turning to Callie) "Honey?"

**CALLIE **: "Nothing for me, baby. I have to run out for a minute."

**ERICA **(quizzically)** : **"Right now?"

**CALLIE : **"Yeah, it's one of those last minute errand things."

**ERICA : **"Well, don't be long, ok? Remember, we want to be out of here by 7."

**CALLIE **(kissing Erica goodbye)** : **"Si, mi vida. (Yes, my life.) I'll be back before you even have a chance to miss me."

**ERICA **(smiling, kissing Callie again)** : **"Too late. I miss you already."

**ADDISON **(smiling)** : **"Aaaaaaawwww. You guys are too cute."

**CALLIE **(chuckling, hugging Addison)** : **"I'm glad you're here, Addy."

**ADDISON **(returning Callie's hug)** : **"Wouldn't have missed it for the world. How often does a girl get to see two of her best friends get married _and_ be one of the maids-of-honor on top of that?"

**ERICA **(seriously)** : **"You had to be my maid-of-honor. If it weren't for you, Callie and I wouldn't even be together."

**ADDISON : **"Well, _somebody_ had to shake you two clowns out of your denial and make you see that you were falling in love."

**CALLIE **(dramatically bowing her head)** : **"And we are forever indebted to you for that, Dr. Montgomery." (laughing) "Ok. I'll be back in a minute." (turning to Erica as she picks up her purse and keys) "Show Addy the kitchen while you get her the soda, babe."

**ERICA : **"Come on, Addy. You must be parched." (turning to Callie as she walks Addison into the kitchen) "Don't be long."

**CALLIE : **"I won't, my love. I won't."

As soon as Erica and Addison are out of the room, Callie grabs an invitation and dashes out the door.

____________________________________Scene 3__________________________________

Three hours later, Callie and Erica are holding their rehearsal dinner at a local upscale restaurant with family and friends (namely, Callie's parents, Addison, Meredith, Lexie, Derek, Mark, Bailey and Tucker, Webber and Adelle, Christina, and Hunt, among others). Everyone is seated together at one long table, and as different conversations are being held amongst the different groups of guests, Christina stands and taps her glass with her fork to get everyone's attention.

**CHRISTINA : **"Everyone? Everyone, may I have your attention for a moment, please? As Callie's maid-of-honor I wanted to say a few words here. This has not been an easy road for our happy couple. They've been through a lot."

Erica looks lovingly at Callie seated beside her and puts her arm around the Latina, drawing her close and gently kissing her temple. Callie leans into Erica and rests her head against Erica's.

**CHRISTINA : **"But they love each other so much that they stuck with it, they managed to work everything out, and now they're taking the plunge tomorrow. It's an amazing thing. Callie, you're my friend and I'm so excited that you finally found the right person. Erica, you've been my mentor, my teacher, and finally my friend as well. That has meant the world to me. I wish you both nothing but the best. Health, happiness, and prosperity always." (raising her glass) "Cheers!"

Everyone stands in unison with glasses raised.

**EVERYONE : **"Cheers!"

While on their feet, Erica stands behind Callie, puts her left arm around Callie's waist, and kisses the brunette's shoulder.

**MALE VOICE **(coming from the midst of the crowd)** : **"Umm, Can I have everyone's attention, please?"

Everyone looks up to see the speaker, but nobody recognizes the blonde, blue-eyed couple, except Erica and Callie. Erica's mouth drops open in shock watching her parents address her guests. As she is standing behind Callie, and is so fixated on her parents, she doesn't see the satisfied smile on Callie's face.

**MR. HAHN : **"I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting any of you yet. We are Eric and Angela Hahn, Erica's parents. We flew in early this morning to speak to our daughter about this event, as it seems we had a few… communication difficulties. I'm embarrassed to say that my wife and I were having trouble understanding this whole situation. I still can't say we have a handle on it, but we've come to the conclusion that we love our daughter and nothing else matters, so we're going to stand by her. We don't want to miss the most important day of her life, so here we are." (giving Erica a tender look) "We hope we're welcome."

Erica, eyes glued to her parents, slowly drops her arm from Callie's waist and puts her drink down on the table. She takes one slow step and then another towards her parents before speeding up and rushing into their arms. All three sets of blue eyes are brimming with tears as the Hahn's partake in a family hug. Erica takes a moment to introduce her parents to Bailey and Webber, the two people standing closest, before excusing herself and hurrying back to Callie. Callie feels her anxiety rise as she watches Erica approach. Erica says nothing, but takes Callie's hand and leads her behind a wall to a private, deserted corner of the floor.

**ERICA **(with an unreadable expression, pointing back towards the dining room)** :** "_You_ did that. You spoke to them, didn't you?"

**CALLIE **(nodding almost imperceptibly with a timid, almost fearful expression, speaking barely above a whisper) **: **"Are you mad?"

Erica, with an incredulous expression at Callie's question, closes her eyes, exhales deeply, takes the Latina's face in both of her hands, and kisses her senseless.

**ERICA **(breathlessly whispering in Callie's ear)** : **"Every time I think I can't possibly love you any more than I already do…"

Erica slips her arms around her lover and wraps her in a tight bear hug. Callie giggles with happiness and relief.

**CALLIE **(through her giggle fit)** : **"Ok. Ok. I love you, too, but I need to breathe now, baby."

Erica loosens her grip on the brunette and showers Callie's face and neck with kisses. Callie caresses Erica's cheek and stares adoringly into sky-blue eyes.

**ERICA **(in disbelief) **: **"What did you say to them?"

**CALLIE : **"Just that they had a very simple choice to make. Either put their pride aside and take part in their daughter's wedding, which would be happening with or without them anyway, or miss the most important day in their daughter's life, which they could never get back later. Don't have to be Einstein to figure this one out."

**ERICA **(quizzically)** : **"When?" (suddenly realizing) "That last minute errand you had to run before we came here." (gently, lovingly) "You're amazing, do you know that?"

**CALLIE **(laughing, jokingly, waving Erica off)** : **"Aw, I bet you say that to all your fiancées."

The couple laughs together and continues to hold each other and kiss for several minutes before Callie pulls back slightly.

**CALLIE : **"We've left our guests unattended, baby. We'd better get back to them."

Erica whines and pulls Callie into a tight hug.

**CALLIE : **"I know, baby. I know. I don't want to let you go, either, but it _is_ our rehearsal dinner. We have to make an appearance."

**ERICA **(with a frustrated groan in her raspy, gravelly voice)** : **"Oh, fine."

Callie and Erica reluctantly head back to their guests and find everyone laughing and talking and enjoying themselves immensely. The couple introduces each set of parents to the other and then to everyone else. A few more speeches are made, dinner is eaten, and then it quickly becomes 11:45 p.m. Christina, noting the time, approaches Callie, who is standing with Erica.

**CHRISTINA **(tapping her watch towards Callie)** : **"Ok, Cinderella. Time to go. It's almost midnight, and" (addressing and pointing to both women) "you two can't see each other anymore until the wedding."

Addison joins the group, putting a hand on Erica's shoulder.

**ADDISON : **"That's right. It's bad luck. So you have about 5 minutes to say your good-nights and then we're off. All of us."

Callie, true to form, whines like a five-year-old, wraps her arms tightly around Erica's waist, and drops her head on Erica's shoulder.

**CALLIE **(sadly)** : **"I don't want to leave you."

**ERICA **(trying to comfort Callie as she holds her close, speaking softly)** : **"I know, baby. I don't want to leave you, either. But it's just for tonight. Hey."

Erica, with a huge smile, lifts Callie's chin until their eyes meet.

**ERICA **(gently whispering, trying to be cheerful despite being sad, herself, at having to leave Callie)** : **"We're getting married tomorrow."

Callie brightens slightly at the thought and gives Erica a weak smile and nod. The couple shares a tender kiss.

**ERICA **(emotionally, resting her forehead on Callie's)** : **"I love you."

**CALLIE **(barely above a whisper, also very emotional) : "I love you, too."

The couple shares another soft kiss before Addison comes over and takes hold of Erica while Christina takes hold of Callie, gently urging them apart. Addison leads Erica in a northbound direction while Christina leads Callie in a southbound direction, but as the two pairs of friends are walking away, their backs to each other, Attilah the Hahn gives a parting shot.

**ERICA **(bruskly)** : **"Yang?"

All four women turn back to face each other. Christina shivers a bit upon hearing the old familiar tone of voice and seeing the old, not-so-friendly facial expression from Erica. Christina doesn't exactly welcome them back.

**CHRISTINA **(slightly nervous)** : **"Yes?"

**ERICA : **"If anything happens to her on your watch, you know what's going to happen to _you_, don't you?"

**CHRISTINA **(rising to the challenge, giving Erica an enthusiastic salute)** : **"Yes, ma'am."

**CALLIE : **"Oh, and Addison?"

Addison gives Callie her full attention with a nod of her head.

**CALLIE **(meaningfully)** : **"Do I really need to say it?"

**ADDISON : **"Nope. No need. I read you loud and clear. Don't worry. I got her."

Callie gives Addison a satisfied nod of her head and then looks to Erica. She melts as she takes one last look into the sky-blue eyes of her true love. Callie blows Erica a kiss and mouths _love you_. Erica reciprocates before all four turn back and resume their separate journeys.

____________________________Scene 4_________________________________________

Thirty minutes later, back at Erica's apartment, Addison and Erica are sitting on the couch having the last glass of wine of the evening. Erica cannot keep the dreamy smile off her lips nor the faraway look from her eyes. Addison, after observing her friend in silence for several minutes, suddenly bursts out laughing.

**ERICA **(curious)** : **"What's so funny?"

**ADDISON : **"Oh, you've got it _so_ bad, Hahn."

**ERICA** (nodding and chuckling)** : **"I know." (shakes her head in amazement) "She's incredible, Addy. She's brilliant and strong and sweet and funny and _**so**_ gorgeous and caring and sensitive and… and talk about resilient? With everything she's been through, she hasn't let any of it get her down or make her bitter or jaded. My God, I would have cracked ages ago if I'd been through what she's had to go through, but her? She's still in there happy as a clam and cheerful and friendly and positive like none of that crap ever happened. Her spirit is unbelievable. She refuses to break. But what amazes me the most… what really gets to me?" (starting to get emotional) "Is that she can have anyone she wants, but she chose me. _Me_, Addy. She's marrying _me_, going to be all mine as of tomorrow. I have to pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming this."

**ADDISON **(smiling gently) **: **"I've got news for you, pal. Tomorrow is nothing but a formality. Callie was yours the minute you met." (giving Erica's thigh a playful swat) "And she's very lucky to be getting you, too, you know? You're quite the catch, yourself. Have you forgotten who you are?" "You're Dr. Erica Hahn…" (dramatically) "cardio-goddess extraordinaire."

Erica smiles. Addison pats Erica's hand. Erica drops her gaze and sighs somewhat sadly.

**ERICA : **"Yeah, but I'm nothing without her."

**ADDISON **(responding to Erica's sigh, jokingly) : "Ok, Er, I'm your friend and all, but if you tell me you miss her already, I'm going to be sick."

Erica laughs loudly.

**ERICA **(shrugging)** : **"I'm sorry. I do. I miss her. I know it's silly, but I don't think I'll be able to sleep without her."

**ADDISON **(jokingly sighing in exaggerated frustration)** : **"Fine."

Addison picks up the phone from the end table beside her and begins dialing.

**ERICA : **"Who are you calling?"

**ADDISON : **"The pope. Who do you think I'm calling? I'm calling your woman so you can say good-night and hopefully get some sleep. You need to be rested for your wedding tomorrow."

**ERICA : **"But, Addy, I can't…"

**ADDISON : **"I know, I know. You can't talk to her directly because it's now after midnight and technically the day of your wedding and it's bad luck, but I, as your maid-of-honor, will make the supreme sacrifice and be your go-between… if I can keep myself from retching."

Erica laughs heartily. Addison puts the phone to her ear.

**ADDISON : **"Hey, Cal. It's Addy. How are you?" (stops to listen) "Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine, but your beloved won't be able to sleep until she says good-night one last time so I'm facilitating that in order to keep her from passing out at the altar. I didn't wake you, did I?" (stops to listen) "Oh, you're watching tv in Cristina's bedroom? Did Cristina give you her room for tonight?" (stops to listen) "What do you mean you don't know?" (stops to listen) "You haven't discussed it yet and you don't think Cristina's going to bed anytime soon?" (stops to listen, face suddenly registers shock) "She and Meredith hired a stripper for you for your last night as a single woman?"

**ERICA **(bolts up from the couch, appalled, angry) : "_WHAT_??!!!"

**ADDISON **(covering the mouthpiece with her hand as she turns to Erica matter-of-factly)** : **"Oh, don't worry. Callie refused to partake. She's just watching tv in Cris' room. It's Meredith, Lexie, and Cristina that are getting hammered and dancing with the stripper."

Erica stands immobile, mouth agape, brow furrowed for a second as she processes Addison's explanation. Then, slowly, gradually, her shoulders start to shake as a laugh builds in her throat. Then she closes her eyes and openly guffaws. Addison joins the blonde in laughter.

**ERICA **(relieved) **: **"Ok. Ok. Tell my baby that I'm proud of her for not messing with the stripper and that I love her more than anything and that I miss her sooo much and that I can't wait to see her tomorrow."

**ADDISION **(turning back to the phone)** : **"Erica says that she's proud of you for not messing with the stripper, that she loves you more than anything, that she misses you sooo much and that she can't wait to see you tomorrow." (stops to listen) "Huh? What??" (shaking her head vigorously with a horrified expression) "No way, Torres! I'm NOT saying that. No. Forget it. _Callie_…" (rolls her eyes, sighing in frustration, and making a face) "She wants me to tell you that…" (exhales in agitation) "she loves you and misses you, too," (wincing) "sugar lips."

Addison looks like she just swallowed sour milk while Erica shakes her head and laughs hysterically. Erica mouths good night to Addison as a message to Callie.

**ADDISON : **"Ok, Torres. Erica says good night. Yes, yes." (turning back to Erica) "Callie says good night, Er." (turning back to the phone) "Ok. Sleep well. We'll see you tomorrow." (turning back to Erica in mock anger as she hangs up the phone and replaces it) "I hope you feel better now. And you better appreciate the sacrifice I just made, getting in the middle of your baby talk with Callie."

Addison shudders in mock disgust as Erica continues to laugh. Suddenly there's a knock at the door.

**ADDISON : **"You expecting someone?"

**ERICA **(shaking her head with a frown) **: **"No."

Erica walks to the door and looks out the peephole.

**ERICA **(suddenly brightening)** : **"It's Richard and Miranda."

Erica opens the door.

**ERICA **(smiling happily)** : **"Hey, you guys! What are you doing here? Come in."

Erica stands aside and allows Webber and Bailey to enter.

**WEBBER **(smiling)** : **"Thanks." (spotting Addison on the couch) "Hi, Addy."

**ADDISON **(smiling and waving) : "Hi, guys."

**WEBBER (**standing in the middle of the living room) **: **"We won't keep you long. We know you must be exhausted and you need your rest for tomorrow. We just wanted to check on you and wish you good luck."

**BAILEY **(sincerely) **: **"Yeah, we know things get a little insane when you're organizing a wedding, so we wanted to catch you at a quiet moment just to say we're happy for you and Callie and we're here for you." (lightly tapping her fist on her own chest) "We got your back, homie."

**ERICA **(hugging first Bailey and then Webber)** : **"Aaaaawww, thanks guys. That's sweet of you."

**WEBBER **(gently)** : **"Like I always told you, anything for my head of cardio."

**ERICA **(cheerily)** : **"Well, hey, sit down. I'll put on some coffee."

**WEBBER : **"Oh, no, you don't have to do that. You must be exhausted already and you've got the biggest day of your life tomorrow…"

**ERICA **(nodding in agreement)** : **"Yeah, and I'm scared out of my mind and that's why I need my friends to keep me company and calm me down." (nodding towards the couch and gently prodding Bailey and Webber with a hand on each of their backs) "Sit."

Webber and Bailey sit on either side of Addison as Erica retires to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

**BAILEY **(impressed and honored)** : **"Did she just call us her _friends_? Wow!"


End file.
